


【宇植】All I Want for Christmas Is You

by Nekoge_Z



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoge_Z/pseuds/Nekoge_Z
Summary: 只要太阳没有升起我的圣诞节就没过去！好吧，迟到的圣诞贺文，我很抱歉。并且还要分上下篇，我更抱歉了。并且下篇还没写完可能要元旦之前放出来，我更更抱歉了。普通的徐理事X普通的陆代理私设出没，没啥剧情也不怎么严谨，过节图个乐Merry Christmas！
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik, 宇植, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 5





	1. 前篇

“仁宇看这边——啊！”

陆东植噘着嘴，有些气鼓鼓地看着转身离开的徐仁宇，对方临走前还使劲揉了揉他的脑袋，直把他按得抬不起头来。

“仁宇！仁宇你等等——”，陆东植一边整理自己的发型一边小跑着追赶徐仁宇，在离对方还差一两步时加速，伸手拽住了对方袖口，“哎呀不就是拍张照吗，至于跑这么快吗……”

陆东植小声嘟囔，有些不好意思地环顾四周。刚才他和徐仁宇闹出来的小动静吸引了游乐园中不少离他们近的游客的目光，陆东植捏了两下徐仁宇的袖口，还是放了手。

“东植明明知道我不喜欢拍照。”徐仁宇被陆东植拽停，转身看向对方。

“嗯……知道是知道……但这是第一次和仁宇一起来游乐园，当然想留下点纪念……”陆东植转着手机低着头，表达着自己的遗憾与微词。

徐仁宇见恋人噘着嘴，一副受了天大的委屈的样子，突然想笑。他装模作样地叹了口气，两人之间腾起一团小小白雾。不等白雾完全散开，徐仁宇便迈出一步去牵陆东植的手。掌心相贴，冬日里两人的手都有些凉，却是相近的温度。

徐仁宇与陆东植抵肩而立，相扣的十指被严严实实地藏在两人大衣宽大的衣摆之间。陆东植虽没有抗拒与徐仁宇牵手，脸上的表情却还是幽怨的。徐仁宇侧头看着陆东植想了想，不动声色地把人往小路里带。

“东植想留念的话，我帮东植拍照好了，多拍几张，好不好？”

陆东植斜睨一眼徐仁宇，颇有些不屑，于是这一眼便有了些翻白眼的味道，“仁宇明明知道我要的是合影。”

“好了……我们东植就饶了我吧，嗯？”

徐仁宇摆出一副求饶的嘴脸，笑呵呵地左右看看，偏离了主干道的分岔小路上过路者寥寥无几，由常青灌木组成的篱笆是此处唯一茂密的东西。徐仁宇见没什么人注意到他们，便伸手捏上了陆东植的脸蛋。陆东植挥手反抗，刚要说话就被徐仁宇飞快地在嘴上啄了一口。

陆东植震惊极了，做贼似的也左右看了看，然后红着一张脸压低声音道：“仁宇你干什么！说好了在外面不这样！”

“有什么关系，我观察过了，没人注意这边。”

“那也不行，万一呢！”

徐仁宇不再接话，只是笑，开心得不得了，边笑边躲陆东植的拳头。只是陆东植不是真心打，徐仁宇便也躲得敷衍，到最后还是以陆东植被徐仁宇按进怀里拍拍脑袋收场。

徐仁宇摆出一副求饶的嘴脸，态度却明显是在哄人而已。陆东植心里明镜儿似的，可既然对方现在是这个态度，他也知道强扭的瓜不甜，善解人意地由着对方哄，心下却已经暗自打起了小算盘——整整一天，他还没法搞到和徐仁宇的一张合影了？

*******

自从上周定下要和徐仁宇一起在平安夜来游乐园后，陆东植是日思夜想，整天无心工作，最起码被孔组长叫进办公室训过三次话。好不容易今天得偿所愿，整个上午他都拉着徐仁宇在游乐园里四处乱转。由于是平安夜，游乐园里多的是像他们这样请假出来约会的小情侣，再加上这座市内最大的游乐园早在十二月初就打出了圣诞主题活动的广告，慕名前来的游客只多不少，导致两人排了一上午的队也只玩到了三个游乐项目。

陆东植是在吃午饭的时候才想起要和徐仁宇拍照留念的，但他看着坐在自己对面皱着眉头正用手机看邮件的徐仁宇感到十分犹豫。他捏着吸管搅了搅面前的可乐，心想徐仁宇不喜欢拍照他是知道的，之前每次提出要和徐仁宇自拍都被对方拒绝，好不容易软磨硬泡拍下了一张，徐仁宇的表情简直像在拍离婚照。他手上仅有的几张徐仁宇的生活照都是他在徐仁宇不知情的情况下偷拍的。

徐仁宇平时在公司和和气气微笑待人，不知为何面对镜头就不自然起来，好像对着他的是什么照妖镜似的。陆东植甚至还上网查过这种情况是不是有什么心理上的说法，但最终没有得到什么结果，并且还发现有这种情况的人不少，于是只好作罢。

可是……陆东植又抬头看了一眼徐仁宇，对方按灭了手机屏幕正拿着一根薯条去蘸番茄酱。第一次的游乐园约会，这么有纪念意义的事情怎么能没有一张合影！陆东植在心中慷慨激昂地握拳，又拿起汉堡咬了一大口，看着徐仁宇嚼嚼嚼，活像要吃人。

徐仁宇被陆东植盯得笑起来，道：“东植突然怎么了？啊……抱歉，我不会再看邮件了。”

“唔——不是，我……”

陆东植一口汉堡咬得太多，口齿不清，讲话犹犹豫豫，没想到却招来了徐仁宇的误会。徐仁宇笑容变得暧昧起来：“东植……需要一起去一下洗手间吗？”

陆东植差点没被噎死，猛吸几口可乐又咳了两声，最后张了张嘴，还是没把想一起自拍的念头说出来。

*******

两人躲在灌木篱笆后腻歪了一会，总算磨磨唧唧并肩重新走回了大路上。主要还是徐仁宇不肯放人，就想看陆东植在自己怀里但凡听见点风吹草动就忐忑的样子，可爱极了。

游乐园内入眼皆是充满圣诞气息的彩带与彩灯装饰，每盏路灯下都垂着圣诞元素的卡片挂件，带着亮片的七彩星星不分昼夜折射出缤纷的光，路边的小吃摊也推出了各色令人目不暇接的圣诞主题美食。

陆东植路过离他最近的一辆小吃车时探头看了一眼，正在出售的是圣诞树造型的雪糕，他随后移开视线，摊开手中的乐园指南研究起来。

“东植有什么想吃的吗？”

“嗯……目前没有。”陆东植看指南看得认真。

“不想吃雪糕吗？”

“不，”陆东植摇摇头，“太冷了，我现在没什么胃口。”

“东——”

叮铃铃——

徐仁宇被背后突然响起的铃铛声吓了一跳，他有些气势汹汹地转身去看那个在自己背后摇铃铛打断自己说话的人。甫一转身，徐仁宇和他背后那人都是一愣。只见一个和徐仁宇差不多高的男性工作人员打扮成圣诞老人的样子站在他和陆东植面前，肩上扛着个鼓鼓囊囊的白色布袋。看得出来为了还原圣诞老人的形象，这位工作人员还往自己腰部缠了好几层棉花。

男性工作人员大概是没想到转过身来的这位游客眼神会如此凶狠，一时间忘了台词，尴尬地在原地模仿圣诞老人“哈哈”大笑。这时旁边一位身着圣诞短裙和短袄的女性工作人员开口道：“两位先生要不要尝尝乐园新推出的奶油姜饼风味爆米花？”

说着，她托起斜挎在身上的一个棕色塑料小桶，小桶是以驯鹿头为原型设计的，圆形的桶身上画着一张可爱的鹿脸，两只精致的鹿角之间还有一顶小巧的圣诞帽。她拎着鹿角打开桶盖，露出里面米黄的爆米花，一股香甜的气味瞬间扑面而来。她先是向离她近的徐仁宇展示了一下爆米花，没过几秒便转而将爆米花展示给陆东植看，接着道：“这是我们圣诞限定的口味，现在购买就送这个超可爱的小鹿爆米花桶哦~”

“是吗？”陆东植眨着好奇的眼睛打量那桶爆米花。

“喜欢可以试吃一下！”

陆东植伸手从工作人员递过来的小鹿桶中拿了一颗爆米花，放进嘴里慢慢嚼起来。

“哦！味道不错！仁宇你也尝尝。”

陆东植眼睛都亮了，激动地拍拍徐仁宇的胳膊示意对方也拿一颗。

“现在平安夜限时优惠价只要88！”那位女性工作人员一看有戏，立马乘胜追击推销起来。

徐仁宇看看陆东植，眼神里哪还找得到一丝凶神恶煞。他转头笑着冲女性工作人员颔首道：“要一桶，请问怎么支付？”

*******

陆东植慢悠悠地在游乐园里走着，身旁跟着配合他步伐的徐仁宇。他一边往嘴里塞着爆米花一边盘算着接下来的游玩路线，脸颊鼓鼓小声嘀咕道：“嗯……圣诞游行在5点半，还有3个多小时……灯光秀在8点，另外还有鬼屋和1、2、3……个过山车。”

现在想要再去抢一些热门项目的快速通道票是不可能了，早在上午这些快速通道票就被一抢而空，为此陆东植还埋怨过徐仁宇不肯跑两步，不然说不定就抢到了。

“接下来我们去哪？”徐仁宇突然将头凑到陆东植脸旁，和对方挤着一起看乐园指南。

“还有好几个过山车没坐，先去人气最高的那个吧。晚上看完游行之后我们去商业街的夜市那吃饭？”陆东植摊开乐园指南给徐仁宇看，同时微微偏头看着对方征询意见。

“好，都听东植的。”

甩手掌柜徐仁宇把做攻略的事情全交给陆东植，陆东植指哪他走哪，乐得清闲。

“东植。”

“嗯？”

“爆米花好吃吗？”

“嗯。仁宇也尝一个？”

“啊——”徐仁宇借弯腰看乐园指南的姿势把头搁在陆东植右肩上，很随意地张开嘴。

“……”

陆东植僵着脖子不敢转头，徐仁宇和他几乎是脸贴脸。他下意识举高了乐园指南遮住迎面而来的其他游客的视线，迅速腾出一只手抓了颗爆米花凭着感觉往徐仁宇嘴里塞。本想塞完立马走开，没想到却被徐仁宇咬了一下指尖。陆东植耳朵尖慢慢红起来，向前迈开一步转过头来瞪了徐仁宇一眼，然后逃也似的走开了。他听徐仁宇笑盈盈地在身后喊“东植等等”，不用回头看都能想象出对方脸上现在是怎样一副洋洋得意的表情。

*******

陆东植看上去老老实实的，却意外对游乐园里惊险刺激的项目情有独钟。他老远就看到他们将要去的那个过山车轨道弯弯绕绕盘踞在半空，过山车上不时传来阵阵尖叫，听得路过附近的游客神色各异，而陆东植是属于兴奋的那类人。他停下来拽拽身旁徐仁宇的手臂，指着远处的过山车绘声绘色道：“仁宇你看那个！那个就是这个游乐园的镇园之宝！你看到那个垂直90°的轨道了吗？还有那个圈！过山车开到那会停住，我们会被倒吊在那呢！”

被倒吊是这么令人高兴的事吗？徐仁宇默默想着，顺着陆东植手指的方向看去，看到了对方口中的特色轨道。相比陆东植，徐仁宇的语气就显得有些淡，“这是园里最刺激的过山车了吗？”

“嗯！”陆东植用力点头，像在炫耀什么宝贝似的道：“听说整个一圈坐下来要将近3分钟呢！”

“哦……既然东植喜欢那就去坐吧。我们是不是要赶紧过去排队？我看那已经聚了不少人了。”徐仁宇不再去看过山车轨道，转而把视线落在过山车下聚集着的人群上。

“对对！我们快走！”陆东植一经提醒，赶忙抓起徐仁宇的胳膊就往排队处跑，一下都忘了去在意别人的目光。

来到队尾，陆东植先是探头张望了一下排在前面的长龙，脸上是藏不住的迫不及待。

早上他们已经坐过一个过山车，虽然也是人气项目之一，但在陆东植看来其实只是速度比较快、急转弯比较多而已，坡度落差也不大，完全不可和眼前这个拥有花里胡哨的轨道的过山车同日而语。

陆东植站在队伍里左摇右晃，东张西望，兴奋得不行，同时还和徐仁宇有一搭没一搭地聊天打发时间。

队伍前后都是清一色的成双成对，这让他们两个看起来有些格格不入，加之两人本就是扔进人堆里也无法被埋没的长相，这样一对组合很难不引人侧目。

陆东植沉浸在自己高昂的情绪里，对周围的环境没什么自觉，但徐仁宇就有些难受。他很想对面前宛如犯了多动症的恋人上下其手或是说点骚话。平时的陆东植虽然也很可爱，但如此兴奋雀跃的样子却并不常见。

每当过山车驶过他们头顶，那车上满载着的似乎不是尖叫声而是能够点亮陆东植眼睛的火种。徐仁宇对陆东植亮晶晶的眼睛没有一点抵抗力。他看陆东植抬头看着过山车“轰隆隆”地开走，看陆东植转头和他对上视线，看陆东植还没坐上过山车就笑得合不拢嘴。他觉得自己的耳朵像是被灌了蜜，陆东植和他说话的声音听着都变得绵软黏稠起来。

“东植这么喜欢坐过山车吗。”

眼前的陆东植“嘿嘿”一笑，眼睛弯弯，有些害羞道：“喜欢。”

话问出口，徐仁宇才被自己语气中的笑意惊醒。他意识到自己又在不知不觉间被陆东植的笑颜感染，抬手想要摸一把眼前罪魁祸首的深栗色天然卷，却在听见前排的年轻男性问身旁的女友“你怕不怕？”后停住了抬了三分之一的手，转而抄进黑色的大衣口袋里。

徐仁宇保持微笑冷冷看了一眼前排那对情侣，随后立马重新看向陆东植。

“仁宇，一会坐完这个我们去鬼屋吧！”

“我们东植在家看恐怖片还不够，还想要亲身体验吗？”

“看电影和自己玩怎么能一样。他们这的鬼屋也很有名的，是废弃精神病院的主题，听说场景和NPC都很厉害，听着就很刺激！”

“过山车还没坐上已经开始想鬼屋了？”

徐仁宇故意皱着眉头，一副觉得陆东植无可救药却又拿他没办法的样子，看着陆东植笑得很无奈似的。

陆东植被指吃着碗里的看着锅里的，却没有要反省的意思。他见过徐仁宇这副表情无数次，那是宠他的意思。他心里暖洋洋，便一时间乐得有些忘乎所以，习惯性往徐仁宇身上靠。这时又一辆过山车声势浩大地从他们头顶驶过，趁着人群骚动的当口，陆东植的左半身靠上徐仁宇的右侧胸膛。两人同时抬头目送过山车远去，同时默契地保持缄默。牵手的时长只有短短几秒，分开后曾经肌肤相亲的地方便感到格外寒冷，如饮鸩止渴，却甘之如饴。

“好慢啊……”陆东植噘噘嘴，学着徐仁宇的样子把手抄进驼色大衣口袋，“怎么还没排到我们……”

徐仁宇笑笑，视线扫到陆东植斜挎在身上的小鹿桶，停顿了几秒，又抬头看了看盘在头顶的轨道。

其实前方已经能看见过山车上车的站台了，但站台与他们之间还有一段向上的楼梯要走，一位工作人员正探出身子点着能坐上下一班车的游客人数。

徐仁宇看看身边安静下来许多的陆东植，清了清嗓子，“东植你爆米花还没吃完，要不要一会我帮你拿着，你上去坐过山车？”

“前面应该会有寄存随身物品的柜子，不碍事的。”

陆东植关注着前面排队的情况，没看徐仁宇便随口一答。过了几秒他突然转过头来仔细打量徐仁宇，逐渐眯起眼睛。

“仁宇，你该不会不敢坐这个了吧？”

“怎么可能！陆东植你讲笑话好没天赋。”

“是吗……？”陆东植半信半疑，但随后他像是想到了什么似的豁达地一扭头，重新注视着前方道：“那就好。仁宇你一定要和我一起坐这个哦，要是能坐在第一排就好了。”说完，陆东植还双手合十许了个愿。

“嗯。”徐仁宇又清清嗓，“东植喜欢，我一定奉陪。”

“谢谢仁宇。仁宇一会玩完我们去买点喝的吧，我看你好像嗓子不舒服？”

“东植这么关心我，我很高兴。”

*******

“哇——实在是太好玩了，要不是排队这么久我还能再玩三圈！”

陆东植简直要在路上蹦蹦跳跳起来，刚从过山车上下来的他兴奋劲显然还没过去。他快步走到徐仁宇前面，转身面对徐仁宇倒着走起来。

“仁宇你觉得怎么样？”

徐仁宇点点头，“确实是很令人意犹未尽的过山车。”

“真的吗？”陆东植歪歪脑袋，用鼻子拖出一声长音，像是在回忆着什么般开口道：“在上面的时候我看仁宇不叫也没什么表情，还一本正经地坐着，我还以为仁宇觉得没意思呢。”

“怎么会。光是看东植在我身边叫啊笑啊的我就已经觉得很有意思了。”

“仁宇，你其实——”

“小心。”

徐仁宇突然上前两步拉着陆东植的胳膊将人带进自己怀里。陆东植一愣，踉跄了一下，转过身才发现自己身后不远处正站着一个穿着驯鹿玩偶服的工作人员。工作人员正在和其他游客合影，每次转头时都用两手做出托腮的动作，那顶着长角的鹿头头套的分量看起来不轻。

陆东植的注意力几乎是立马就被吸引了过去。他就着现在这个和徐仁宇并肩而立的姿势，拽了两下徐仁宇的袖口。

“仁宇，我们也去拍照好不好？”

“不——”

话还没说完，“驯鹿”却突然一个转身，正巧看到站在背后的两人。二人眼睁睁看着“驯鹿”夸张地做了一个“就是你了”的手势，随后便大摇大摆地朝他们走来。

徐仁宇二话不说直接后退了两步。陆东植原本拽着袖口的手一空，正犹豫到底是去把徐仁宇抓回来还是先和已经走到面前的这只“驯鹿”打招呼，对方已经自来熟地一把搭住陆东植的肩拍了拍。陆东植转身朝“驯鹿”笑，见对方朝自己挥手，便也跟着一起挥手。

见陆东植格外配合，“驯鹿”后退几步，表演了一番捧腹大笑以表达自己真的很高兴。

陆东植也挺高兴的，心想这是个合影的好机会，自己得抓住，便保持着挥手的动作朝“驯鹿”走近。

见陆东植走近，“驯鹿”也做出回应，向陆东植走去，同时展开双臂，下一秒就给了陆东植一个厚实的拥抱。

陆东植被埋没在玩偶服软绵绵的触感中，刚想开口提出自己的诉求，就被来自左肩的一股力量不由分说地向后拽去。他不明就里，转头一看才发现拽他的人是徐仁宇。

徐仁宇成功将陆东植和“驯鹿”分开，他站在两人之间，右手仍搭在陆东植肩上，左手从身侧向外伸开挡在“驯鹿”面前。他看着鹿头头套眼睛的位置道：“你们工作人员能不要随便和游客有肢体接触吗？”

“驯鹿”站在原地一时失去了动静。

陆东植挺身而出，一手握住徐仁宇搭在他肩头的手，一手去拉徐仁宇抬起的左手。

“仁宇……”

“东植你不是要去鬼屋吗？那鬼屋不是很有名吗？”徐仁宇收回左手看了一眼手表，“得快点过去排队，不然会错过游行。”

“那个……我们合个影应该也来得及——哎……仁宇你别拉我，仁宇——”

-TBC-


	2. 后篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然但是，提前祝大家新年快乐！

长长的走廊并不是全黑的，走廊尽头的一扇铁门之上有逃生出口指示牌亮着微弱的幽绿色灯光，虽然那光不时会闪烁几下。

说真的，陆东植觉得这光还不如没有的好。虽然伸手不见五指的黑暗令人心惊胆战，但现在这种荧光对视野没有任何助益，反而散得令人眼花。

长长的走廊安静得毫无生机，只有陆东植和徐仁宇的呼吸声——只有他们两个人。

陆东植看了眼自己的电子表，从他们进入鬼屋已经过去了11分钟。根据官方的说法，要是运气好能顺利找到出口的话，走完这个带有迷宫要素的鬼屋预计需要15分钟。而在节假日的时候，鬼屋有时间限制，过了15分钟就会由工作人员引导游客到出口，不再给多余的时间让游客自己寻找出口。当然如果中途觉得害怕想要离场，只要站在原地将双手举过头顶做出“X”的姿势，就会有工作人员前来带游客离场。

这个以废弃精神病院为主题的鬼屋正是以游客中途退场率高而闻名的。

起初陆东植还好奇到底是怎样的鬼屋能吓退这么多人，毕竟这只是开在游乐园里的鬼屋，并且官方给出的通关时间也不算太长。但当他和徐仁宇进场没多久就和同行的其他4位游客走散后，他才算体会到这个鬼屋的恐怖。

精神病院出乎意料地大。他们在病院外排队时已经仔细观察过这栋建筑，看着只有2层，但是它地处游乐园的边缘位置，其后是不属于游乐园的外部区域，游客无法到达。除了面向游客的病院正门，建筑的其他三面墙体都被四周的绿化完完全全地遮挡住了，所以游客也无法通过目测掌握每一层大概的占地面积。

陆东植在刚进入病院一楼时还没感受到这栋建筑之大。随着他们探索的深入，他惊讶于这栋建筑内的房间之多，走廊之四通八达。当他们一行人发现通往地下的楼梯时，同行人中有人抱怨了一句“这么大15分钟怎么可能找得到出口啊”。

当然，如果只是单纯的大，那还不至于让他们觉得希望渺茫，找寻出口的另一大阻碍是病院的黑。因为最终的目的是要在不被“精神病人”抓到的情况下找到出口，这就意味着所有能进入的房间都需要进去探查一番，而在黑暗中摸索让走散这件事情变得轻而易举。在第三次遭遇到拿着电棍，扮成枉死的精神病人的工作人员后，大家在逃跑的途中走散了。

精神病院的场景做得十分逼真，安静到几乎死寂的精神病院给人在心理上造成极大的压迫感。队伍中的每个人都小心翼翼不敢发出一点儿声音，不如说如果在这时突然有哪发出了声音那才是真的令人心惊肉跳，毕竟设定上这是所废弃已久的精神病院，理论上不会也不应该有声音。

病院的墙上布满喷射式的陈旧血迹和不明污渍，空气中飘着一股混着消毒水味和霉味的奇怪味道。每条走廊的右侧墙上都有两盏应急灯，装在靠近天花板的位置，将墙壁三等分。那灯时不时会闪烁几下，阴森昏暗的红光照出的重重阴影总让人情不自禁有不好的联想。在应急灯第一次闪烁的时候，队伍中一位大学生模样的男生脱口而出道：“这不是废弃精神病院吗，怎么这么久了应急灯还有电？”这令人人心惶惶的话刚说完，他就被同行的女生勒令闭嘴。而走廊上横着的病床和散落一地的垃圾都是寻找出口时的阻碍。

他们第三次遭遇“精神病人”就是因为有个同伴在地下一楼的秘密研究室不小心踢到了掉在地上的空吊瓶，发出的噪音惊动了角落里盖着白布，躺在病床上装尸体的“精神病人”。对方毫无征兆地猛一起身，由于动作太大从床上摔到了地上，并且直接带倒了铁制病床。病床倒下闹出的声响在安静的病院内格外刺耳，对于习惯了安静的陆东植他们来说这几乎听得他们神经衰弱。

摔在了地上的“精神病人”像是感觉不到痛一般直接翻身，手脚并用朝他们爬来，同时还不忘用一直抓在手里的电棍为自己造势。就算陆东植他们再怎么人多势众也被这突如其来的变故吓得不轻。在看起来真的很疯狂的“精神病人”的追赶下，他们胡乱尖叫着四散而逃，而陆东植拉着徐仁宇一路跑上了二楼。

值得一提的是，不知这栋建筑的设计理念是什么，每一层通往下一层的楼梯都不是连续的，而是在这一层走廊的另一端尽头。陆东植觉得这样设计单纯是为了给游客添堵，让游客多跑两步。

从一楼上到二楼，楼梯口正对着一间病房，一上楼必须左转才能继续前进。左转后便是一条长走廊，走廊左手边是绵延到走廊尽头的病房，尽头处能看到还有一段向上的楼梯。长走廊的中段向右分出一条岔路，陆东植和徐仁宇来到岔路前张望，见其是一条较短的走廊，两侧仍旧分布着一些房间，最近的一间房间门上写着“办公室”。

他们决定先摸清地形再进入房间探索，于是没有走入岔路而是向前一路来到了走廊尽头。尽头向上的楼梯口堆着一些废纸箱，楼梯口与最后一间病房之间有大约2人宽的间隔，透过间隔能看到楼梯与二楼地面形成了一个夹角，夹角内空空荡荡。

他们轻手轻脚搬开纸箱，在微弱的应急灯光下牵着手一前一后上到楼梯尽头，一扇破旧的铁质拉门挡住了他们的去路。陆东植透过拉门的缝隙向内张望，但其后一片漆黑，什么也看不见。他看了看徐仁宇，两人借着令人不适的红光交换了一个眼神。

徐仁宇示意陆东植后退，然后单手抓住拉门的门把，短暂蓄力后一拉，拉门“嘎吱”了几声却没被拉开。为了确保万无一失，徐仁宇回头看了陆东植一眼，然后放开牵着对方的手，换上双手去拉门，门还是没被拉开。他后退一格台阶重新牵起陆东植，轻声道：“锁着。”

“精神病院内没有需要大家去找钥匙开锁的情况，所有上锁的房间都是不会有出口的房间。”——考虑到入场前工作人员所说的注意事项，他们当机立断决定回去探索二楼的房间。

两人并排转身下楼，刚站定在楼梯口，那岔路里突然响起了“噼里啪啦”的电击声，同时伴随着刺眼的闪光——是“精神病人”！这病院里到底有几个NPC！陆东植在内心吐槽。对方显然是躲在岔路里的某间房里，要是刚才他们选择先去探索房间，肯定就撞上了！

陆东植和徐仁宇已经来不及再找房间躲避，最近的房间在他们左前方5米开外，并且不知道是否上锁——据他们一路上探索的经验，病院内大概三分之一的房间都无法进入——而现在只要他们从所在楼梯口的阴影里走出去，必然会被“精神病人”看见。对方已经走进了长走廊，他手中算得上是光源的电棍在这种情况下反而变得尤为令人讨厌。

走投无路之际，两人对视一眼，踮着脚紧张地闪入楼梯与地面形成的那个夹角。只是这夹角固然是个不错的藏身点，但却经不起搜。要是在有光照的情况下基本上就等于他们干站在那等人来抓。

徐仁宇自不用说，陆东植也不想轻易认输。他受入戏极深，正发出怪叫的工作人员的影响，下意识紧紧捂着自己的嘴，瞪着一双凤眼透过黑暗去看徐仁宇。徐仁宇就像是感应到了陆东植的视线，伸手揽住陆东植的肩，带着他慢慢往后挪。好在“精神病人”正一间间踹开走廊两侧的病房进去巡视，这给了陆东植和徐仁宇一些喘息的时间。

徐仁宇一直后退直到摸到墙，他们两人现在以半蹲的姿势挤在夹角里，恨不得把自己缩小再缩小。也就是在这时，徐仁宇在墙面上摸到了一条缝。那手感不像是墙体裂缝，而是有着圆润的边缘和冰凉的金属质感。徐仁宇手下一顿，然后侧过身顺着缝隙向上摸去，果然被他摸到了一个圆形门把。

他轻轻拍拍陆东植的手，抓着那只有些凉的手摸上自己发现的门把，明显感受到陆东植的手也是一僵。

“精神病人”手中电棍发出的刺眼白光离他们越来越近，听动静对方已经来到最后一间病房门前。趁着“精神病人”又一次用力踹开病房门时，徐仁宇快速拧开身后那道暗门，拉着陆东植鱼贯而入。轻微的开关门声被“精神病人”闹出来的动静掩盖，他们总算暂时逃过一劫。

将刚才的危机抛在脑后，陆东植和徐仁宇打量起他们误打误撞找到的暗道。暗道很长，大约3人多宽，目测有一百多米。与外面的走廊不同，暗道只在中段装有1盏应急灯，应急灯不亮。暗道尽头有一扇铁门，铁门上方有一块逃生出口指示牌，指示牌的幽绿色灯光接触不良似的闪烁着。

陆东植拉着徐仁宇往前走了两步，离身后他们刚才进来的暗门远了些。仿佛害怕自己的声音会被暗门外的“精神病人”听见似的，陆东植凑在徐仁宇耳边用气声偷偷摸摸道：“仁宇，那边写着逃生出口，会不会就是我们要找的出口啊？”

徐仁宇反手一把搂住陆东植，也用同样的气声凑到陆东植耳边说：“有可能，我们过去看看。不过……”徐仁宇抬手指了指暗道两侧的墙壁，“东植你看，这两面墙不是实心的，墙上有洞，恐怕……”

虽然徐仁宇没把话说完，但陆东植立马就理解了徐仁宇想说什么——这其中一定有诈。

暗道两侧的墙面反射着走廊里微弱的光，而墙面上大大小小的洞似乎昭示着墙后别有洞天。陆东植做了个深呼吸，探头探脑地朝左边离他最近的一个洞里望进去。他预设洞里会突然冒出什么东西吓自己一跳，以此做心理准备，却还是全程战战兢兢的。这个洞大约有一个拳头大，好在并没有什么东西突然窜出来吓陆东植，但洞内的一切都隐藏在黑暗之中，散发着危险且令人不安的气息。

陆东植与徐仁宇对视一眼，借着微弱且不稳定的幽绿色灯光，他看着徐仁宇突然生出了些“患难与共”的感觉。他觉得一定是因为这精神病院气氛做得太好了，所以自己也跟着入了戏。他忽然涌起一股冲动，觉得现在有件事他非做不可。

“仁宇。”

徐仁宇本就看着陆东植，见对方定定地看着自己还叫了自己一声，他第一反应以为陆东植害怕了。虽然知道鬼屋里有摄像头，但他还是决定要摸一摸自己恋人的脸。手刚抬到一半，陆东植又开口了。

“我爱你。”

“？！”

抬到一半的手僵在半空，徐仁宇脸上的表情空白了一瞬，接着是惊讶，很快又变为隐忍。他喉结上下动了动——陆东植这是要憋死自己。

徐仁宇紧了紧自己僵在半空的拳头，实在是咽不下这口气。在对陆东植说完“我也爱你”之后，他低头咬了一口陆东植略有些干燥却仍然柔软的嘴唇。

无法加深这个吻令徐仁宇感到自己体内燃起一团无名火，他现在不想管什么规则，只想快点离开这个地方，找个没人的角落，或是干脆把陆东植拉进厕所好好疼爱一番。他恶狠狠瞪了一眼那个逃生出口的指示牌，然后搂着陆东植大步朝铁门跑去。

陆东植乖顺地被徐仁宇搂着，跟着对方跑起来。当他们来到走廊的三分之一处时，精神病院内突然响起了尖锐刺耳的警报声，同时前方的应急灯忽然亮了起来。在猩红和幽绿交织闪烁的灯光下，两侧墙上的洞里突然伸出无数双手，奋力抓向位于暗道中间的陆东植和徐仁宇，同时惨叫声不绝于耳。

变故来得突然，两人虽被吓了一跳，但也并不是没有心理准备。短暂的停顿过后，他们重新跑起来，谁知刚跑了没两步，左侧墙上一个较大的洞里居然挤出一个披头散发的脑袋！脑袋刚一挤出来便抽搐着猛地抬起，一张七窍流血的惨白大脸毫无预兆地露了出来。

走在暗道左侧的陆东植直接和这个脑袋对视上，这下是实打实被吓了一跳。他往旁边一缩，撞在了徐仁宇身上。徐仁宇顺着力道又撞在了右侧墙上，被身后一只从较矮的位置伸出的手抓住了大衣衣摆。

徐仁宇把陆东植扶正，再用力抽出自己的衣摆。他对这些吓人的把戏不屑一顾，正准备继续抱着恋人往铁门跑——看这架势那铁门估计就是出口了——他们进来的那道暗门突然遭到了猛烈的撞击，“哐当”一声大开，站在门口的是刚才那个在二楼手拿电棍的“精神病人”。

就像是收到什么信号般，两侧墙后的“精神病人”更加疯狂地挥舞起涂着黑色指甲油的“利爪”，惨叫声直接提高好几个分贝，门口的那个“精神病人”也再次按下电棍的开关。

情况危急，陆东植和徐仁宇二话不说扭头就跑。身后的“精神病人”一路“噼里啪啦”地追赶，再加上充斥病院的刺耳警报声和两边“精神病人”的鬼哭狼嚎，暗道里的场景宛如地狱。

两人百米冲刺，几乎是同时将手搭在了铁门的门把上然后用力一拉。第一下居然没把门拉开，但是明显感觉到了门的松动。他们紧接着就一起拉了第二下，门“哐——”地应声而开。虽然门后还是一片漆黑，但他们管不了这么多了，当务之急是把身后追赶的这个“精神病人”关在铁门之外。

徐仁宇当然是让陆东植先进门，他借搂着陆东植的姿势手臂发力将人一推，陆东植一下就被推进了门内。

“嗯？”

原以为自己会进入另一个空间的陆东植脸上突然被什么东西盖住，发出了疑惑的声音。出于惯性他向前踉跄了两步，不料却被不知从哪冒出来的两个人一左一右抓住了胳膊。

“仁宇！”

陆东植下意识要折返回去，但徐仁宇其实紧随其后，正准备关铁门呢。

徐仁宇听见陆东植的呼喊，刚要转身，就听见来自工作人员的祝贺声。

“恭喜二位成功通关！用时14分44秒！恭喜！！！”

在一群“精神病人”的欢呼声和掌声之中，陆东植扒开盖在自己脸上的黑色门帘，终于和徐仁宇一起终于重见天日。

*******

陆东植站在一盏路灯下，明黄的灯光将他的发色染成浅栗。在全然暗下来的天色下，路灯为陆东植披上一层亮亮暖暖的纱。

陆东植低着头，两手插在大衣口袋里，视线漫无目的地在地上扫来扫去。他不时踮一下脚再落下，斜挎在身上的小鹿桶随着他的动作轻轻左右晃动。不一会，他抬头看向前方，不知为何，他原本白净的脸在光照下显得有些红。没看几眼，他便又低下头去，而这次则轮到他暴露在光照下的耳朵尖发红。

刚才陆东植抬头看时，视线的前方是一间卫生间。这座游乐园内的基础建设十分出挑，就连卫生间都被建成了糖果屋的样子，引得无数年轻漂亮的女孩子们在卫生间前拍照。这样的行为固然会有一些尴尬，但也算是游乐园内一道独特的风景线。

陆东植站在卫生间对面的路灯下当然不是为了拍照，他是在等自己的恋人出来。

“唉——”

叹了口气，陆东植抽出自己在口袋里捂热的手拍了拍脸颊。仁宇实在是……胆子太大了……陆东植暗自腹诽，想起自己刚才被对方压在卫生间隔间的墙上热吻的场景，血液便再次一股脑往脸上冲。拍脸颊变为直接捂着脸，他拼命对自己说“冷静”，晃了晃脑袋又长出一口气，脸上的表情才算恢复平静。

自打他和徐仁宇从鬼屋出来，徐仁宇就总在东张西望。他问徐仁宇“怎么了？”，徐仁宇也不回答，只是看着他的眼神热切得像是能射出两道激光。

徐仁宇虽然没有回答，陆东植心里却有了点数——八成是自己刚才在鬼屋突然对徐仁宇表白的缘故。他对自己的猜想十分自信，虽没有说破，却暗自有些得意。毕竟游乐园不像在家，是公共场所，徐仁宇没法任意妄为，而现在徐仁宇很明显是想和自己有些亲密互动。陆东植把徐仁宇吃瘪的样子看在眼里，乐在心里。难得他有能逗逗徐仁宇的机会，再加上想起徐仁宇总是拒绝合影这茬，他觉得让徐仁宇急一急也不错。

看游行的时候、吃晚饭的时候……徐仁宇会在人多的地方故意和陆东植挤在一处。两人混在人群中勾勾手指，或是陆东植在等餐时故意朝徐仁宇眨眼……陆东植知道，所有这些都在加速徐仁宇耐心的流失。而每当徐仁宇想往人少的小路走，陆东植都会打岔说看到哪哪有他感兴趣的东西，拉着徐仁宇回到亮堂热闹的主路上。

只是没过多久，徐仁宇就变得规矩起来，不再想着往人少的地方去，只是陪着陆东植在商业街四处瞎逛，顺便还给陆东植买了一堆吃的喝的。陆东植当时吃得欢，现在想来，他才意识到自己是掉进了徐仁宇挖的陷阱而不自知。徐仁宇在自己去卫生间的时候跟了进来，自己应该在当时看到卫生间里没什么人的时候就警惕起来的！

陆东植现在就是后悔，后悔自己为了息事宁人答应等回家之后徐仁宇想怎么做都行，只要别现在在游乐园的卫生间里做……他红着脸回忆起徐仁宇说要先自己解决一下时那副得逞的表情，叹了第三次气。

要不趁现在逃吧，陆东植开始逃避面对晚上要和徐仁宇同床共枕的事实。就在他自暴自弃地随意转头张望之时，他左手边不远处聚着的4、5个游客吸引了他的注意。

“嗯？那里是——”

一瞬间，陆东植福至心灵，什么同不同床的都被他抛到了九霄云外，徐仁宇也不等了。他转身快步向人群所在之处走去，来到一面墙前站定。墙上嵌着一排同规格的长方型液晶屏，正在滚动播放着欢迎语——“快来把美好的记忆带回家吧！”接着屏幕上便开始展示一些游客在游玩项目时的照片。

陆东植太需要这个了。他来到一个无人使用的屏幕前开始寻找他和徐仁宇的照片。虽然最快捷的方法是在每次玩完一个项目后直接在出口处的“照片墙”寻找自己的照片，但游乐园还另外贴心地在各处设置了能够浏览所有照片的“照片墙”，算是卖游客一粒“后悔药”。

再过一个半小时左右游乐园就要闭园了，虽然不是所有游乐项目都会有隐藏摄像头给游客拍照，但即使如此，储存在“照片墙”里的照片也已经多如牛毛。陆东植按照项目筛选，挑出他和徐仁宇去过的那几个浏览起来。他有些着急，手指快速地划过屏幕，眼珠转个不停。可以的话，他想在徐仁宇找到他之前多看几张由乐园隐藏摄像头拍下的他们两个的样子。

“啊！这不是上午的漂流吗，我看看……啊……仁宇正好背对镜头啊……”

“啊！这是下午那个过山车！啊——！！我为什么这么激动，这不是把仁宇挡住了吗！”

“好吧……鬼屋鬼屋鬼……哦在这……嗯……”

从最初一惊一乍的自言自语到后来情绪低落的一言不发，陆东植像朵被烈日晒焉儿了的小花，耷拉着脑袋凑在屏幕面前。由于鬼屋内全黑，照片是由夜视摄像机拍摄的，本来清晰度就不高，而陆东植眼前的这一张别说是没有徐仁宇的脸了，就连他自己的脸都没有——照片上两人正回头看向突然出现的NPC，而其他走在他们前面正准备逃跑的那几个游客的脸倒是清楚得很。

“怎么能这样……”

陆东植突然委屈极了，也不知道这算是谁欺负了自己，噘起的嘴上都能挂个小油瓶了。

“东植扔下我，原来是一个人在这看照片呢？”

身后突然传来徐仁宇富有磁性的低沉嗓音，陆东植透过面前屏幕的反光向后看了一眼。他看不清背光而立的徐仁宇的表情，也不想理睬对方——谁欺负了自己，不就是身后这个男人。就是他不肯和自己一起拍照。

“结束了？”陆东植声音毫无起伏，说话时甚至没转头看徐仁宇，直接转身迈开步子，“走吧。”

“……东植？”

陆东植的反应让徐仁宇愣了一下，他很不解，怎么自己解决了一下生理需求，出来后陆东植就变脸了？刚才在卫生间的时候陆东植还涨红着一张小脸让人爱不释手呢……

徐仁宇看着陆东植渐行渐远的决绝背影，又转头看了一眼陆东植刚才在看的照片，然后转身快步跟上对方。

游乐园内早已灯火通明，看得出来官方想营造出一种温暖明亮的圣诞气氛。商业街内的店铺上大多都缠着灯带，灯带明黄色的光时亮时暗，舒缓的节奏好似呼吸，让人仿佛置身于一个安谧又温馨的世界。

美中不足的可能只有节假日期间商业街里攒动的人头了吧。今日的重头戏——圣诞树灯光秀将在商业街尽头的下沉式广场举行，现在距离灯光秀开演只有一小时了，大多数人已经出发前往想要占得一个看秀的好位置。

陆东植也正朝着圣诞树的方向去，无视身后传来的徐仁宇的呼唤，他大步流星地穿梭在来来往往的人群之中，像是根本不记得他与别人结伴而来。

徐仁宇喊了两声见陆东植没反应，无奈只好小跑几步追上对方。他跑到陆东植身边，故意装出气喘的样子问：“东植这是怎么了，怎么突然生我的气了？”

陆东植目不斜视不说话。

“嗯……是刚才卫生间的事情让东植不高兴了？”徐仁宇跟在陆东植身边，边猜边观察对方的表情，“是，东植明明警告过我，但我还是色心难改，是我不对，东植别和我一般见识。”

陆东植咬了咬牙，脚步有一瞬间的犹豫，但最后还是没理睬徐仁宇，继续赶路。

“哦……看来不是这件事，那我们晚上的约定还是算数的。”

这回陆东植停了下来，他转头瞪了一眼徐仁宇，然后用比刚才还快的速度向前走去。

徐仁宇没忍住笑，嬉皮笑脸追上去，“东植——哎呀东植，我开玩笑的。因为东植一直板着脸所以我想逗你笑笑。”

“好笑吗？”

“东植没笑那就是不好笑。”徐仁宇装乖，低眉顺眼地瞧两下陆东植，生怕陆东植教训他似的。

陆东植看徐仁宇一副委屈的样子，有种被恶人先告状的感觉。他心想自己也没对徐仁宇很过分吧，怎么搞的自己像在压迫他似的。陆东植一时无语，站在原地深呼吸，和徐仁宇大眼瞪小眼。

看到陆东植被自己搞得说不出话，徐仁宇垂眼笑起来，“好了，我不和东植开玩笑了。怎么了？东植不满意刚才在那边看到的照片吗？”

“哼，还好意思提照片……”陆东植瘪了瘪嘴，转头看着别处小声嘀咕了一句，然后又转回来看着徐仁宇道：“都拍得不好。”陆东植的语气像是在抱怨，又像是在打小报告。他看着徐仁宇，仿佛在让徐仁宇给他一个解决方案。

解决方案徐仁宇自然是有的，也只有他拿得出。他心知肚明，但真的把话说出口时却还是带上了些勉为其难。

“东植这么想拍照的话那就拍吧，是自拍还是找个人帮我们拍？”

陆东植看着表情随意，正东张西望物色给他们拍照的人选的徐仁宇，皱起眉头，“什么？”

“嗯？”

“仁宇不用勉强自己迁就我。”

“不是……东植？——”

徐仁宇有些迷茫地微张着嘴，看着再一次快步走开的陆东植。有了经验的他这次追上陆东植的速度比之前都快，他上手拉住陆东植的胳膊，被对方甩开也不恼，只是配合对方的步伐与对方并肩。

“我说要和东植拍照东植又不肯，那东植想要怎么样呢？”

“不知道。”

“东植很会撒娇啊，真可爱。”

“什么？谁撒娇了，你胡说——”

“啊东植你看这个……”徐仁宇突然停了下来，顺手拉住身边的陆东植，指着旁边橱窗里的一个发箍说道：“这个和东植身上背的爆米花桶很配，买一个吧？”

徐仁宇表情真诚地打量着他指着的那个鹿角发箍，陆东植判断不出徐仁宇到底是在转移话题还是真的想给自己买这个发箍。他看着发箍若有所思，身旁的徐仁宇还在不停地对他说他戴这个发箍肯定好看，今天平安夜戴这个多么应景。

他最后瞥了一眼徐仁宇，然后朝着橱窗的方向扬了扬头，“我戴这个？那你戴那个。”

徐仁宇闻言顺着陆东植的视线看去，出现在他视野里的赫然是一顶圣诞帽，帽子下还连着圣诞老人的白胡子。

******

有一圣诞老人带着一头小鹿在人群中穿梭。

陆东植天生一头松软的卷发，戴上发箍后，头顶两根弯弯短短的鹿角就像是真的长在他头上一样，而他现在正不时转头左右张望，更是活像一头好奇的小鹿。徐仁宇回过头时正好就看到陆东植的这副样子，他嘴角不自觉上扬，几乎遮住他下半张脸的白胡子轻轻晃动。

“人好多，基本都坐满了啊……应该再早些过来占位置的……”

陆东植说着，停下脚步环顾了一圈这个下沉式广场。圆形的下沉式广场很大，游客们以每一层的台阶为座位落座，放眼望去足能坐下好几百人的下沉式广场现在也难见一个空位。

广场上的焦点是位于最底层正中心的一颗巨型圣诞树。这颗圣诞树是今年游乐园斥巨资打造的，足有三层楼高。说是圣诞树，但它其实是以新型板材筑成的圣诞树形建筑，主要还是为了给今年的圣诞主题灯光秀提供一个展示台。

“东植，那边有空位，不过位置有点偏，要过去吗？”

陆东植顺着徐仁宇手指的方向看去，一下就明白了那边会有空位的原因。圣诞树并没有被造成圆锥形，而是更像一个扁扁的立体三角形，正对着商业街的那面算正面，正反两面面积最大，算是正式的灯光秀背景板，而左右两侧的连接面就小了许多，大约只有正面的一半大。徐仁宇所说的那两个空位便在靠近右侧面的地方，看不到灯光秀正面的全貌。

陆东植沉吟几秒，点了点头，还是决定和徐仁宇坐过去。现在能看全圣诞树正反两面的位置都座无虚席，有些游客为了能有个好的视野不惜放弃寻找座位，直接站在最高一层的台阶上往下看圣诞树，即使是这样站着观看的游客也围了好几层。陆东植和徐仁宇现在所处的位置在下沉式广场的中段，对于观赏圣诞树整体来说是个不错的位置，至于具体内容吗……陆东植目前也不做太多要求了。

两人刚一落座，就听到身后不远处传来几声遗憾的感慨，没想到他们找到的这个空位还挺抢手。徐仁宇把靠近中间的位置留给陆东植，两人在狭小的空位里并肩挨着坐下。

徐仁宇抬手看了看表，“还有不到20分钟就要开演了。”

“嗯。”陆东植将刚才在商业街买的一杯热巧克力放在脚边的一小块空地上，掏出手机对着圣诞树拍了几张照。

“东植一会要录像吗？”

“看情况吧。”

“唉都怪我，不应该拉着东植在商业街看这看那。要是早点过来说不定能找到更好的位置。”

陆东植闻言，没忍住转头看了一眼坐在自己右边的徐仁宇。对方正看着圣诞树，一副像是在反省的样子。

“现在坐在这里也挺好的，我没怪仁宇……”陆东植把手机往腿上一搁，重新捧起巧克力喝了一口。

“是吗？”徐仁宇也转头看陆东植，脸上五分无奈三分委屈两分微笑，“东植突然对我爱理不理，我还以为东植后悔和我一起来游乐园了呢。”

“不是！我不是后悔！仁宇难得请假陪我来，我……”陆东植咬咬下嘴唇，斟酌道：“我总是想和仁宇留下点什么纪念，我知道我们一起来游乐园的记忆就是最珍贵的纪念，但……”

“看来‘照片墙’里的照片不尽如人意啊。”

“嗯，太烂了。”

“呵——东植，”徐仁宇一笑，白胡子里冒出一团白雾。他往陆东植身上靠了靠，弯下身子压低声音：“我……”

两人之间突然传出手机震动声，他们同时看向陆东植腿上的手机，但声音的来源不是它。徐仁宇摸了摸大衣口袋，掏出手机看了一眼来电显示便挂掉了电话，重新把手机放回大衣口袋。他再次靠到陆东植身上，开口道：“我确实抵触拍……”

徐仁宇大衣口袋里的手机再次震动起来，这次徐仁宇刚一掏出手机，看也不看就准备挂断电话，被陆东植喊停。

“没关系的仁宇，你先接吧，说不定是什么重要的事呢。不接的话一会说不定还要打来。”

徐仁宇一手捏着手机，定定地看了陆东植几眼，然后伸出另一手搭在陆东植没拿巧克力的那只手上拍了拍，接着直接握住了陆东植的手。所有这些做完之后他才接起那通碍事的工作电话。

******

“东植在看什么笑得这么开心？”

“哦仁宇，电话打完了吗？”

“嗯，抱歉。”

“没关系。”陆东植摇摇头，把手机递给徐仁宇看，“是韩主任他们发来的照片，他们下班之后又被孔组长拉去喝酒了，不过看起来还挺开心的。啊对了，刚才宝景也发来‘圣诞快乐’，向我们问好呢，他们平安夜还要值班巡逻，挺辛苦的。”

“沈警官应该是只向你一个人问好了吧。”

“啊……怎么会，我告诉她我和你在游乐园了嘛，所以她是向我们一起问好的啦。”陆东植语气像在哄小孩。

徐仁宇和陆东植胡扯几句，刚才被工作搞坏的心情逐渐回暖。他刚想把接电话前没说完的话说完，只见广场中心的圣诞树突然亮了起来，圣诞树的树干和枝叶上显现出了五彩缤纷的图案。

广场内的人群几乎是在同时骚动起来，交头接耳地说着“灯光秀开始了”。激动的人中也包括陆东植，他拉拉徐仁宇，顺势和对方靠在一起，微微抬头看着圣诞树目不转睛。徐仁宇见状也不好再继续多说什么，静下心来陪陆东植看这场演出。

在广播宣布圣诞特别灯光秀即将开始后，骚动的人群逐渐安静下来。不一会，广场内就响起了一阵轻盈的旋律，清脆的“叮叮”声响过几声，一个颇有韵味的成熟女声便唱了起来。

_『I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_……』_

歌曲的旋律由抒情到欢快，圣诞树上的灯光也变幻得越来越快。装在圣诞树下的射灯随着音乐的节奏变换角度旋转着，一道道光带在空中谱写出圣诞的旋律。

众人纷纷举起手机想要记录下眼前精彩纷呈的灯光秀，陆东植见状走了个神，他想了想还是决定用自己的眼睛去看这场表演。少了录像的任务，陆东植一身轻，脸上始终带着微笑。

随着背景音乐逐渐达到高潮，圣诞树上的景象也变了，从单纯的图案变为一个小动画——一个小女孩半夜等待圣诞老人，但当她真的等到圣诞老人来给她送礼物时却并不高兴。原来害羞的小女孩有一个暗恋的男孩，不敢表白的她向圣诞老人许的愿望是希望那个男孩能够发现自己的心意。圣诞老人带着他的动物伙伴们去帮助小女孩达成心愿，途中却闹了许多笑话……

陆东植看得津津有味，但由于视野的问题，有些画面他看不到。无奈他只好各种变幻自己的角度，一会探头一会缩脖子，前俯后仰左摇右摆，好不艰难。

坐在陆东植身边的徐仁宇似乎不是来看灯光秀，而是来看陆东植的。他越看越笑得灿烂，可惜嘴被白胡子挡住，没人知道他现在心情有多好。突然他灵光一闪，拿出手机打开录像，对准了“活泼好动”的陆东植。

副歌部分的旋律再一次重复，歌词与灯光秀正展示的故事相辅相成，将广场内的气氛烘托至高潮。徐仁宇看着镜头中的陆东植脸上光影变幻，眼睛里映出的光似无垠星河，他仿佛被陆东植施了定身术。

_『I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know』_

灯光秀的故事到达尾声，女孩终于鼓起勇气向男孩表白，不再只是寄希望于圣诞老人的魔法。圆满的爱情故事总爱以男女主人公的真爱之吻做结尾，游乐园的这个灯光秀也未能免俗。只是出乎所有人意料的是，游乐园给了所有游客一个惊喜。在男女主人公接吻的瞬间，天空中绽放出两簇巨大的亮黄色烟花，以圣诞树作为中轴，左右对称地献给每一个正在观看灯光秀的游客。

_『Make my wish come true_

_Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you』_

陆东植被这突如其来的惊喜炸得发出一声赞叹，没想到紧接着在圣诞树正上方的天空中又绽放出一朵爱心形状的粉色烟花。

“哇仁宇你快看，是爱心！”

陆东植几乎是在看到爱心后立马转头看向徐仁宇，生怕徐仁宇错过似的。

镜头里的陆东植笑得比烟花美，烟花的粉色染上陆东植的脸，徐仁宇隔着镜头与陆东植对视，在那个笑容里看到了幸福。

“东植。”

“嗯？等一下，仁宇你在拍我吗？”

陆东植下意识要躲开镜头。

“圣诞快乐。”

陆东植愣了一下，没想到徐仁宇会突然说这个。但是很神奇，徐仁宇的表情很平静，微笑着说出的“圣诞快乐”轻轻柔柔，却在周遭嘈杂的环境中清晰地传到了自己的耳朵里。仁宇是从什么时候开始拍自己的呢？陆东植心想，仁宇一直看着自己啊。

_『All I want for Christmas is you』_

“圣诞快乐！”

——后记——

“东植这么喜欢这张照片吗？”

“是啊，不知道以后还能不能拍出这么好的照片了。仁宇你表情超自然的！”

“……”

“难道是因为有胡子吗……仁宇。”

“干什么？”

“我们再来拍张照吧，这次你试试戴墨镜。”

“……”

“不行吗？仁宇……”

“好吧。”

陆东植拉着徐仁宇从客厅的电视机前一路跑到阳台，让徐仁宇站好，他自己去拿徐仁宇的墨镜。路过电视机时陆东植又忍不住转头看了一眼，傻傻一笑，笑容与电视机旁一个10寸相框中的“小鹿”的笑容如出一辙。站在“小鹿”身边的“圣诞老人”由于被胡子挡住了半张脸，只能看清眼底的笑意。而两人身后的圣诞树虽然只被拍到一半，但发出的光已经足够明亮温暖了。

【完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I Want for Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey  
> https://y.music.163.com/m/song/21233912/?userid=391286595  
> (来自@网易云音乐)


End file.
